


I've Been Holding Back For The Fear That You Might Change Your Mind

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Beta Yoo Kihyun, Insecurity, Nesting, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Self-Doubt, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: It’s been a few months since No Mercy, and Changkyun is still distant with the other members.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun & Lee Hoseok & Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk & Son Hyunwoo & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 74





	I've Been Holding Back For The Fear That You Might Change Your Mind

Changkyun tried to avoid the other members. He was polite to them, don’t get him wrong. But he tried to keep out of their way as much as he could. 

“Changkyun can you put the clean dishes away for me, please?” Minhyuk asked him. 

The Omega nodded.  
“Of course.” He mumbled, getting up from the couch immediately to do as he was told. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon frowned, looking to each other with worried expressions.

Jooheon whined.  
Kihyun sighed, sitting by the Omega, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“He’s still distant with us.” Jooheon mumbled.

“Can you blame him?” Hyunwoo frowned, looking towards the kitchen. 

Changkyun never came to them for anything. He never joined in on Pack bonding moments.

He was awkward when they were all in the same room, and flinched when the other members got too close.

Hyunwoo walked into the kitchen, all the dishes were put away, but Changkyun was still standing there, leaning against the kitchen sink. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, causing the young Omega to jump. 

Changkyun looked up with startled eyes.  
“Of course, Alpha! I was just...getting a drink of water.” He lied, pulling out a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it up, taking a small sip. 

Jooheon entered the room, frowning.  
He walked over to the younger Omega.

Changkyun tensed when Jooheon tried to pull him into a hug.

Jooheon whined.  
“How can we get you to trust us?” He mumbled sadly.

Changkyun’s eyes grew large and panicked.  
“I-I do!” He rushed to urge the older Omega. 

The rest of the members entered the room. 

“You don’t, tho.” Hoseok sighed. 

Changkyun felt trapped. He couldn’t admit to the other members that he still felt like they didn’t want him around. They’ve been living together for several months.

Jooheon stepped forward, Changkyun stepped back.  
“You won’t sleep with any of us. Or even let any of us scent mark you. Can you tell us why?” He asked. 

Changkyun whined, causing everyone to tense. 

“Because you don’t want me here or want me in your Pack. I’m not even supposed to be here.” Tears filled Changkyun’s eyes. 

Hyungwon frowned.  
“We’re sorry for the way we treated you. But we do want you here with us.” He tried to reassure. 

“We just wish you would let us in.” Hoseok said. 

Changkyun looked to his hands, unable to look to anyone.  
“I’ll just be in the way.” He mumbled. 

Minhyuk shook his head, stepping closer.  
“You won’t be, we want you here with us.”

“Changkyun, tonight would you like to join us in our Pack-Nest?” Jooheon asked, releasing his Omegan pheromones, trying to reach out to Changkyun’s Omega. 

Changkyun hesitated...he shallowed but nodded. 

Jooheon smiled, stepping closer.  
He pulled Changkyun into a hug when the younger didn’t move away. 

He gently tucked his nose into Changkyun’s scent gland on his neck. 

Changkyun smiled slightly.  
“Are you sure?” He mumbled to Jooheon.

Jooheon nodded.  
“Of course we are. We want you to be comfortable around us.”

Changkyun nodded, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s waist, tucking himself closer to the older Omega.


End file.
